


Detention- Peter Parker/Reader

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, No Smut, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: So, you messed up.Detention with a new kid? What kinds of trouble could he have gotten into? And where is he running off to?





	Detention- Peter Parker/Reader

Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader  
Word Count: 661  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Spider-Man Homecoming (?)

You sat in detention again, watching the same video play. 

"So, you got detention." He starts again. Couldn't they find anything better for Captain America to do? 

"Screwed up. You know what you did was wrong. Question is, how are you going to make things right?" You groaned loudly and threw your head back in your seat. How long was this? 1 hour? You had to listen to him for an hour? No way. 

You looked around at the other people in detention with you. MJ was drawing on a small piece of paper, per usual. There was the teacher, sitting at his desk, doing nothing. Was he dead? 

And then there was a guy sitting about 5 chairs away from you. What was his name? You couldn't remember. He wasn't doing anything but watching the clip. Must've been his first time in here. 

You leaned over in your seat, snapping your fingers to get his attention. 

"Psst, newbie," you hissed, "what are you in here for?" He looked over at you, disinterested. You tried again. "What'd you do, vandalise? Pants someone?" You laughed to yourself. "I put laxatives in the principals lunch." A small smile formed on his lips. "Come on, what'd you do?" 

"Skipped school." He whispered. That's all? 

"Lame." You whispered back, a grin on your face. "Live life on the wild side, dude." You looked back to check the teacher, but he was still dead to the world. 

"The only way to really be cool, is to follow the rules." Captain America's voice rang in the background, and then the boy you were talking to sat up in his seat, and walked out. 

"Hey, where you going?" The teachers voice called out. You didn't even get the kid's name. 

Grabbing your own bag, you jumped out of your seat and headed after him. 

"So, your body's changing." The next clip started to play. 

You caught him by the lockers. He was bent down, grabbing the bottom of one of the lockers in question. 

"Why'd you leave? I thought we were having a nice conversation." You said, leaning against them. He jumped, and turned back towards you. "I'm (Y/N), by the way." You stuck your hand out for him to shake. He just stared. "Come on, man. Don't make this awkward." He shakes your hand back. 

"I'm Peter." His hand was sweaty. "I couldn't be in there any longer." 

"Yeah, I figured." You laughed. "Skipping school, though? Doesn't look like something you would do. Aren't you, like, a science nerd?" 

"No." He huffed. "I just enjoy it more than the average person." He shoved his hands in his pockets. You threw your hands up. 

"Woah, no need to get defensive." He mumbled a quick apology, then tried to brush past you. "Where are you off to, anyways?" 

"Umm, I have a job after school." He rubbed at his nose, and tried to push past you again. "My boss will kill me if I'm late." 

"Don't you have the Stark Internship, though? Why would you need a job?" Peter's eyes widened. 

"How'd you know about that?" You shrugged. 

"Your friend Ned has a large mouth. I couldn't shut him up even if I tried." 

"What else did he tell you?" He sounded panicked. 

"Well," You started, "he also said that you're secretly a superhero." You didn't think Peter could get any paler than he already was. It was kinda funny. 

"L-look, I can explain-" 

"I'm just messing with you." You punched his shoulder, and he winced. "My boss hates me being late, too. I'll see you tomorrow, Peter. You have detention tomorrow, right?" He nodded. "Okay, so ditch with me tomorrow then?" 

"Yeah, umm, sure." 

"Okay, it's a date then!" You smiled, and watched as Peter's face went red. "You good?" 

"Yeah, I'm just.... I'm going to go now." He made his way past you, and you smirked. 

Detention was definitely going to be more fun now.


End file.
